


Pillow Talk

by themultifandombi



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Bi Eddie Miller, Bi Fabian Rutter, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feddie, Fluff, Getting Together, Idk if that's their legit ship name but that's what I'm going with, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Canon Relationship, Pillow Talk, This is very bi again, bibibibibibibibibibibibibi, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, sorry for the awkward order of tags I'm still new to this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandombi/pseuds/themultifandombi
Summary: Following their kiss in the crypt, Fabian and Eddie discuss their relationship status.**This is the sequel to Cryptic Kisses. While you could technically read this on its own, it would make a lot more sense if you read Cryptic Kisses first.**
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all are as happy and healthy as can be, amidst everything going on in the world right now. I don’t know about you guys, but I haven’t had the motivation to do anything productive as of late— I’m honestly amazed I wrote this in such a relatively short amount of time. Speaking of which, I’m writing this because Cryptic Kisses did waaaaaaaayyyy better than I anticipated— I predicted maybe I’d get 3 hits, and if I got lucky, one person would leave Kudos, but as it turns out, I’ve received 3 kudos, 2 extremely positive comments, and over 40 hits, which for a fandom as small as HoA, is amazing! I still can’t believe it— thank you guys soooooooooo much for the feedback! It truly means a lot to me— I honestly had no intention of writing a sequel to this one shot, but since two of you requested one, I changed my mind; so, this piece is truly, wholeheartedly, 100% for you guys, as a token of my gratitude for your kind actions and words. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!  
> And now, without further ado, here is the sequel to Cryptic Kisses: Pillow Talk. Please be sure to leave kudos & comments, because they truly are like crack to me. Happy reading!

Having reached a fulfilling end to his and Eddie’s fourth— wait, no, fifth? Fourth _or_ fifth consecutive round of sex, Fabian was _spent_. He carefully rolled off from on top of his roommate, and cozied up beside to him as he caught his breath.

Catching his own breath, Eddie tugged on his comforter so that it covered both of their naked bodies. Once they were sufficiently covered, he turned to his side, and pulled Fabian closer to him. Fabian smiled at the gesture, and leaned in to plant a gentle, loving, peck on his lips. Eddie gladly returned the brief kiss, and then pulled away so he could brush a few stray strands of Fabian’s hair away from his sweaty forehead.

“Mmm,” Fabian hummed lightly as Eddie continued to stroke his hair. The feelings of Eddie holding him and playing with his hair so affectionately were the most relaxing sensations he had ever felt, so much so that they were starting to lull him to sleep.

“Tired?” Eddie asked quietly.

Fabian nodded with his eyes closed. “Mmm hmm.”

Eddie somehow managed to pull him impossibly closer, and kissed his forehead.

“Me too,” he replied, “We didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

Fabian smirked. “Yeah, and that was kind of a lot just now, too.”

Eddie frowned slightly as he went back to stroking his hair. “Yeah, but you enjoyed it, right?” He asked.

Fabian reopened his eyes, and gazed at him in confusion.

“Do you think after _all_ of that, if I hadn’t liked what we were doing, I wouldn’t have said something when we first started?” He teased.

Eddie chuckled. “Fair enough,” he replied, smiling, “I just wanted to make sure.”

Fabian leaned forward, and lightly kissed him again. “You’re so sweet,” he murmured against his lips as he continued to kiss him, “I promise, I loved every second of this. I’m just tired is all.” He finished as he pulled his lips back from Eddie’s.

Eddie grinned, and went back to playing with Fabian’s hair. “I’m glad to hear it,” he murmured, “I enjoyed it, too.”

“Well, in that case,” Fabian started, “maybe this can, you know…become a regular thing?”

Eddie smiled at him, and lightly pecked his lips again. “I’d love that,” he murmured, “and…I also kind of, you know…wanna be with you.” He added nervously.

Fabian smiled. “You mean…date?”

Eddie nodded, which prompted Fabian to lean in and kiss him again.

This time, the kiss lingered for a few moments before Fabian broke away and smiled at him.

“I want to be with you too,” he whispered softly, “But…we’ll have to keep it a secret, unfortunately.”

Eddie frowned. “What? Why?” He asked.

Fabian sighed sadly. “There was this lesbian couple that lived in Hathor House a few years ago,” he started, “and…they didn’t room together, so they’d get one of their roommates to switch rooms with one of them at night. Eventually, they were caught, and your Dad made them move houses.”

Eddie’s blood boiled as he absorbed this new information, and thought of what his Dad and _Victor_ would do if they found out he and Fabian were sleeping together. He shuddered.

“Not only did they have to move houses,” Fabian continued, “but they were bullied so bad during the day that they _both_ transferred schools. No one ever saw them again.”

Eddie shook his head in disbelief. “That’s horrible,” he replied as he instinctively tightened his grip on his roommate— his _boyfriend_.

“I know,” Fabian whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to Eddie’s cheek, “it’s a large part of why I’ve never told anyone I’m bi…anyway, you get the picture. If we went public, there’s no way we’d be allowed to live in the same house, let alone room together.”

Eddie shrugged. “As usual, I think you’re right. It just sucks though, I want to be able to hold your hand on the way to school, and kiss you goodbye before we go to different classes and stuff, just like any other couple would.”

Fabian smiled at him sadly. “I know, I do too,” he whispered, “but the fallout would be catastrophic if we did anything even _close_ to that. Sadly, we’re just going to have keep our hands to ourselves until we’re in here, alone.”

Eddie smirked as he ran his hand down the side of his boyfriend’s thigh. “Well, that’s better than nothing, I guess.”

“Exactly.” Fabian replied as he kissed him again.

They kissed each other sweetly for a few minutes before Eddie eventually pulled away.

“Well, on a more positive note,” he began, “you said you’re bi?”

Fabian nodded. “Yeah, I am. It’s weird though, I’ve never told anyone that before, let alone acted on it.”

Eddie gazed at him in surprise. “ _Never_?”

Fabian shook his head. “Never,” he replied, “I mean, I’ve had my fair share of crushes on guys over the years, but I’ve never told anyone about them.”

“I get that,” Eddie replied, as he resumed playing with his hair, “I came out as bi when I was 13, and my mom and her side of the family were accepting and everything, but my friends would always get kind of awkward if I ever mentioned liking a guy to them. I’ve only dated one before, and as my friends got used to him, they became less awkward, but they still weren’t the same level of normal around me as they were when I dated girls.”

Fabian smiled at him sadly. “Is that why you never told anyone here?”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, but I’ve also never really had the chance to say anything. Plus, as you’ve already figured out, my Dad isn’t exactly the most tolerant of people like us, so I decided not to tell him if I could help it.”

Fabian chuckled. “Yeah, I understand that,” he mused, “it’s kind of ironic though— he’s okay with the idea of sacrificing teenagers on behalf of a secret society, yet the idea of two boys kissing freaks him out.”

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh, even though the fact saddened him. “Yeah, that pretty much sums him up.”

They laid together in silence for several moments, exchanging small kisses and basking in each other’s touch. It was Fabian who eventually spoke again.

“You know, _you_ were one of the crushes I had that I didn’t tell anyone about.” he murmured.

Eddie’s grin stretched for miles across his face. “Really?”

Fabian nodded. “Yeah. I’ve thought you were hot since the first time I laid eyes on you; and, I’m not gonna lie, I used to get _really_ jealous of Patricia whenever I saw you two kiss. Like, really _, really,_ jealous.” 

Eddie laughed lightly. “Well then, I’ve got some good news for you: you’re the only person I want to kiss going forward,” he replied, “so, no more jealousy. I’m yours.”

“And I’m yours, too,” Fabian said smiling, as he leaned in to kiss him for what felt like the millionth time that day. They kissed sweetly for several minutes, until they broke apart, in dire need of air.

Once they caught their breath, Eddie’s trademark smirk returned to his face.

“It’ll suck not being able to touch you in public,” he started, “but at least we can do this in here.”

Fabian nodded. “Yeah, for sure. Plus, we can share a bed at night. Not many other couples here can do that.”

“Yep,” Eddie replied as he yawned sleepily.

Fabian smiled at him lovingly. “We should rest,” he murmured as he let out a yawn of his own, “we’ve got another fun night of sleuthing ahead of us, and we need to be fully energized.”

Eddie nodded in agreement, and maneuvered his arms so that he was spooning his boyfriend. Fabian melted into the embrace, and nuzzled his face against Eddie’s arm. Eddie quickly reached behind him and grabbed his phone to set an alarm for a few hours later, so they wouldn’t wake up to someone pounding on their door, wondering where they were. Once he was sure that the alarm was set, he tightened his grip on Fabian, and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“See you in a little bit,” Eddie murmured against his skin as he kissed it lightly.

“Mmm, see you.” Fabian mumbled against his arm.

Similarly to the previous night, they were asleep in seconds. Although this was only the second time the couple had fallen asleep together, they both were thinking the same thoughts as they drifted off: they truly felt the most comfortable when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this piece! If you did, be sure to leave your kudos and comments below, as well as be on the look out for some additional works I will be posting within the next week or so: the next installment of my series, Reasons, as well as a Keddie friendship one shot. Thanks for reading everyone— stay safe out there!  
> XOXO, Taylor


End file.
